Anniversary
by whatthefuckTrevor
Summary: Dash and Edith have been together for a year and want to celebrate


Dash and Edith: 19.

Dash stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom where his girlfriend was waiting.

"I hope you have plenty of energy Speedy", said Edith as Dash came into his room and saw Edith still had the towel wrapped around her from her own shower.

"What do you mean with that?", asked Dash smirking as he walking over to her and pulling her close and slightly lifting her by her ass.

"You know what I mean, it's our one year anniversary… some bitch may have thrown soup on us earlier but there is still something we could do", said Edith kissing him for a second before taking a couple of steps back and loosened the towel and letting it drop to the floor.

Edith had stopped wearing her pink hat years ago to let her hair out but still kept it just above shoulder length, her skin on her torso and legs were a bit pale compared to her arms, her breasts were C cups, her figure was strong and slender and had a shaved pussy, and the pose she stood in with her right leg straight and the left standing on the toes and her hands on her hips only made her seem more attractive.

Dash let his own towel drop to the floor and stepped towards her and kissed her before picking her up and carried her over his shoulder as he walked towards the bed while giving her ass a few smacks that only made her laugh.

As he threw her onto the bed she held her arms out and hugged him as he threw himself on top of her as they began to kiss and wrestle on the covers.

It was the first time they had been together like this, the farthest they had ever gone before was with them both naked from the waist and up.

Dash was well built and fit muscled, his hair was about an inch long as it had always been, he was about 6 foot tall (3 inches taller than Edith), Edith had noticed that he wasn't on the short side, as some of the players made jokes about with every other guy in College as they hoped it would get them more girls, instead she guessed he was a bit above average size from what she had seen.

As they wrestled Edith ended up on top of him grinning as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going down", whispered Edith before her right hand grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip against her opening.

As Edith slowly pushed herself down on Dash he remembered something.

"What about protection?", asked Dash trying to stop her as she was a fifth-way part down and struggling with her hymen.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry", said Edith.

"Oh… sorry then", said Dash grabbing hold of her hips.

"What are you sorOOW", said Edith confused but was cut off as he thrust upwards and pulled her hips down.

Dash hugged his girlfriend as she waited for the pain to go away and moved her hips slowly.

"Sorry babe", whispered Dash wiping away a tear from her face.

"Don't worry… just let me go at my pace for time", said Edith as she rocked back and forth for a while.

After a few minutes she started picking up speed as she rode her boyfriend.

As the minutes passed Edith quickly felt herself get close to climaxing and started going faster until she felt Dash cum inside her and caused her to cum too.

Edith collapsed on top of Dash as they both panted for a few minutes.

"Ready to go again babe?", asked Dash stroking her lower back.

"Go ahead Speedy", said Edith.

Dash flipped them with Edith now on her back as Dash lay on top of her while holding her hands and successfully pinned her body to the bed with her legs locking him in place as he trust himself deep into her in a quick pace, four times as fast as she had been able to.

Edith found herself so full of pleasure she didn't realize she was being very loud for a bit of time and buried her face in his shoulder when she finally noticed and just moaned onto his body every time he penetrated her.

Dash let his hands slide down along her arms and they found their way to her breasts and massaged them as he slowed down as Edith was close to passing out.

"Why did you slow down?", asked Edith panting heavily.

"I don't want this to be over too fast", said Dash before kissing her again as they let their passion run freely for the rest of the night.

AN: I wrote this because I was a bit bored and think Dash and Edith would be an interesting couple.


End file.
